Sweetie Belle/Galeria/Temporada 1
A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 1.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S1E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders first meet S01E12.png Sweetie Belle id S1E12.png CMC Smiling S1E12.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png Scootaloo commenting on Diamond Tiara S1E12.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle "I'm liking this idea" S01E12.png Sweetie Belle suggests "the Cutastically Fantastics" S01E12.png CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.png Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Spike has done a great job S1E24.png Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png Main cast watching meteor shower S1E24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png A Mestra do Olhar Rarity in a hurry S1E17.png Sweetie Belle wants to help S1E17.png Sweetie Belle confused S1E17.png Sweetie Belle offering Rarity her help S1E17.png Sweetie Belle watching the hurrying Rarity S1E17.png Rarity trying to appeal Sweetie Belle S1E17.png Sweetie Belle Reaches for Ribbon S1E17.png Sweetie Belle Knocks Over Ribbon S1E17.png Sweetie Belle still a blank flank S01E17.png Opal cut Sweetie Belle's mane S01E17.png Smiling Sweetie Belle and angry Rarity S1E17.png Sweetie Belle "Maybe I could just stand over here and watch" S1E17.png The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png CMC are about to yell S01E17.png Sweetie Belle Cutie Marks Crusaders cape emblem S1E17.png Rarity looks stressed S1E17.png CMC disappointed S01E17.png Super Happy CMC S01E17.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels 2 S1E17.png Derpin'SweetieBelle S01E17.png Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png Sweetie Belle "creature catchers!" S01E17.png Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png Fluttershy raised eyebrow S1E17.png Sweetie Belle stares down the 'creature' S01E17.png Sweetie Belle running from 3 foot pony monster S1E17.png CMC and broken table S01E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders hammering S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png CMC disbelief at "Shh!" game S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png Sweetie Belle "and capes!" S01E17.png Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png The CMC in bed S1E17.png Sweetie Belle - I know this one S1E17.png Sweetie Belle getting ready to sing S1E17.png Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png Sweetie Belle on a cloud S1E17.png Sweetie Belle sings on the moon S1E17.png Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png The CMC outside of Fluttershy's cottage S1E17.png Sweetie Belle chasing a chicken S1E17.png CMC see the Stare in action S01E17.png CMC in bed S1E17.png CMC crack one eye open S01E17.png CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png Fluttershy falls asleep while foalsitting S1E17.png Fluttershy looks behind her in fear S1E17.png Sweetie Belle 'I heard something and that wasn't a chicken!' S1E17.png Scootaloo 'Two chickens?' S1E17.png The CMC look at Twilight's statue S1E17.png Screaming CMCs S1E17.png CMC screaming in fear S01E17.png CMC afraid of cockatrice S01E17.png Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png CMC playing at Fluttershy's cottage S01E17.png As Artistas Clueless CMC S1E18.png Sweetie Belle Confused S1E18.png Confused Sweetie Belle S01E18.png The CMC follow Applejack S1E18.png Applejack "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S1E18.png Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png Applejack surprised that the CMC are not happy with the tree house S1E18.png Walking up to the clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse S1E18.png Ponies looking at treehouse roof colapsing S1E18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png The CMC outside their future club house S1E18.png 'You okay, Applejack?' S1E18.png Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png Sweetie Belle sweeping with tail S01E18.png Sweetie Belle sweeping and humming S01E18.png Sweetie Belle smiling S1E18.png Applejack congratulating the CMC on the tree house S1E18.png CMC striking a pose S1E18.png Sweetie Belle 'no meal uncooked' S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pig feeders S01E18.png Sweetie Belle ringing the bell S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png CMC Messy S01E18.png Sugarcube Corner's taffy-making room S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Sugarcube Corner S1E18.png CMC covered in taffy S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png CMC disappointed S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Sweetie Belle reading S01E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png Sweetie Belle 'magic tricks' S1E18.png Sweetie Belle "Tiger taming" S1E18.png Sweetie Belle "yeah" S1E18.png Sweetie Belle looking inquisitively at Apple Bloom S01E18.png Sweetie Belle dumb fabric S1E18.png Sweetie Belle pffffft S1E18.png Scootaloo has trouble coming up with lyrics S01E18.png Sweetie Belle reading Scootaloo's lyrics S01E18.png Scootaloo grins S1E18.png Sweetie Belle 'um...' S01E18.png Sweetie Belle sing magic S1E18.png Scootaloo totally using that S1E18.png Sweetie Belle sitting whilst happy S1E18.png Scootaloo hear that S1E18.png Sweetie Belle sewing S1E18.png Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks S1E18.png Apple Bloom teasing Sweetie Belle S1E18.png Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png Applejack outside of clubhouse S01E18.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png CMC look like jedi S1E18.png Scootaloo main singer S1E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders on stage S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders song S1E18.png Sweetie Belle turning on fog machine S1E18.png Sweetie Belle my cue S1E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png Sweetie Belle Oh no! S1E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting for the audience's reaction S01E18.png CMC why they laughing S1E18.png CMC sad S01E18.png CMC huh what S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Sweetie Belle medal S01E18.png CMC Medals S01E18.png Leaving stage S01E18.png CMC Fantasizing S01E18.png CMC still no CM S1E18.png CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png Twilight make special report S1E18.png Sweetie Belle saying they were trying too hard S1E18.png CMC comedy S1E18.png CMC happily showing their medals to Twilight S1E18.png As Crônicas das Marcas CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png Scootaloo Jumps S1E23.png CMC zip-lining S1E23.png CMC about to fall S1E23.png ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Plan B' S1E23.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Maybe we should do something' S1E23.png Buckets of water being slid over to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'That's a great, safe idea' S1E23.png Scootaloo in the air S1E23.png Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Of course' S1E23.png CMC High hoof S1E23.png Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png The CMC stuck together S1E23.png Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png CMC gasp S1E23.png CMC and Applejack S1E23.png Applejack begins her story S1E23.png Applejack and CMC S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'that was such a sweet story' S1E23.png Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png CMC screaming S1E23.png CMC about to crash S1E23.png Ducklings crossing the road S1E23.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png Fluttershy begins her story S1E23.png Fluttershy telling her story S1E23.png Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Bye, Fluttershy' S1E23.png The CMC in Carousel Boutique S1E23.png Rarity 'Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?' S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png Rarity about to tell her cutie mark story S1E23.png Scootaloo does not enjoy the story S1E23.png Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png Scootaloo bored S1E23.png Twilight tells her story S1E23.png Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Pinkie Pie riding to Sugarcube Corner with the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie Pie riding with the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie Pie about to fall off the wagon S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie talks to the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie Pie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Scootaloo freaked out, Sweetie Belle "she's just being Pinkie Pie" S01E23.png CMC walking in S1E23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie dive S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom 'Awww' S1E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders watching Main 6 hug S01E23.png Scootaloo "Eww!" S1E23.png Scootaloo "need to try zip-lining again" S1E23.png Scootaloo being grabbed S1E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png Scootaloo is Wingless S1E23.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens